


The Christmas Kidnapping

by Akaitsuki97



Series: A Holiday Special [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius Black, Genderbent charaters, OC charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97
Summary: Jasmine's parents are... eccentric if Sam had to call them one word but at least he not alone on Christmas. Even if he went unwilling on their little holiday vacation. It wasn't that bad, he just hopes he doesn't have to be kidnapped again.





	1. A Christmas special p1

**A Holiday Special part 2**

**The Christmas Kidnapping**

Dorea frown as she over heard her daughter's conversation with her friend (as much as she denies it, Sam is definitely her friend now) that he won't be doing anything over winter break since he has no idea where his brother is and he definitely didn't want see his dad as the man practically disowned him for going to college instead of hunting. She scoffed in disgust at that, what kind of man would _disown_ his own _son_ for going to _college_? Apparently John Winchester would. She had yet to say a single word to the boy but that doesn't mean she know much about, considering she been watching him. He's comfortable around Jasmine and this kids, along with the dogs but as soon as she and Remus enter the same room with Sam, he stiffen up and keep a wary eye on them.

She won't admit out loud but she watched Sam while he was in class and around town, he didn't the same stiffness and wariness towards other adults but as soon as a parent with their child showed up his whole demeanor changed. These changes made her blood boil.

No child should be afraid of a parent! Much less be afraid to be around other parents.

No this won't do.

Dorea had the perfect idea to help break down _those_ walls.

But first, she has to plan a trip for her family with husband.

Jasmine watched her mother leave the shadows with narrowed eyes.

"She's up to something."

Sam blinked, turning to face the corner Mrs Lupin was in spying on them, not that he since his back was turned.

"Um... who?"

"My mom."

That didn't really explain a lot but Sam wasn't going to push it. Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time.

"I better get going, the bus will be here soon and I really don't want to miss it. No offense but your uncle creeps me out."

Jasmine nodded and led Sam out to the gates.

They walked in silence, just small glancing when the other isn't noticing.

It didn't take long for Jasmine to forget that her mother planning something as she focused more on packing her things for the upcoming family trip to her grandparents ranch in Texas. Christmas will be the same as it always is. Maybe this time she can pushed those growing feelings aside as she rode Blueberry out in the countryside. Has it really been a year since she saw her beautiful horse?

_'I wonder if I could convince mom and dad to let us go the ranch for summer instead of going to New York.'_

She ignored her parents in the tea room as she head back to her room.

Two whole weeks of winter vacation away from this place, what's the worst that can happen?

**()**

Apparently her parents kidnapping her new friend right out his dorm room the night before their trip down to Taxes. At this rate, she'll develop a twitch, but she'll let it pass since she does have make sure he's okay when he wakes up.

_'This better not ruin my vacation!'_

The rest of the family climbed into the car. She slapped her brother when they snickered as she sat beside the unconscious giant.

Sam woke up halfway through the first day.

"God, that feels worst than the time a water spirit dragged me under."

He rubbed his head. Probably has a headache from the stunner spell someone used on him.

"What the-? Where am I?"

He blinked at few times, only to focus on Jasmine instead of his dorm room wall.

She gave a flat look.

"My dad kidnapped you."

Sam looked around the car, noticing Jasmine's three siblings sitting in the seats in front of them and her parents in the driver and passenger seats.

"Why?"

"I don't know but if I were you in think you should just roll with it."

He nodded.

Jasmine was glad she brought extra books with her. The rest of the ride was spent reading and ignoring how her parents would secretly smile at the two. Jasmine was surprised that nothing happened on their way to her father childhood home. Sam seem to want to ask questions but had no idea how to ask. She wasn't going to help him with that.

_'Atleast it's still peaceful-'_

Her thought was cut off as their van broke down an hour car ride to town.

"Oh come on!"

They were so close to town and the car just had to breakdown. Oddly enough, Sam happen to know what was wrong.

"Dean wanted to be a mechanic, I spent a lot time learn this kind of stuff." He shrugged when asked about. "You might think about replacing this."

He pointed something under the hood that Jasmine couldn't see. Remus nodded like he understood every the tall teen was.

Jasmine blinked, giving the two males a second glance. Wow, Sam is taller than her father, that's a surprise. She could see his fading boyish looks are more apparent when compared to her father mature adult looks, the wide murky green eyes filled with wonder, horror, and determination while her father's forest green eyes the have always been filled secrets, sadness, and a small amount of mischief. Rebellious messy boy cut brown hair was a complete contrast to Remus' nicely combed rusty brown hair streaked with graying hair. Remus was fighter, always had been but Sam's a warrior, a soldier ready for action, her father this unexplainable burden on his shoulders that weighs him down while Sam held his burdens with a strong conviction.

A normal person wouldn't notice this thing but a trained one like Jasmine saw them as clear as day.

Her inner wolf purred at how close a perfect mate was to her. _'Alpha approves.'_

_'NO!'_

She clamped down on her wolf's instincts. _'I WILL NOT CHOOSE HIM! He is not my mate! He is NOTHING!'_

_'Nothing? Yet...'_

She growled under her breathe. Sam is NOT her friend, nor is he anything else especially a potential mate. She turned away from the group and started walking to toward the town. There is no way she was staying here.

"Jasmine! Where are you going?!" Dorea called.

"The town is only an hour away!" She sassily told her mother as she continued. "Might as well go ahead!"

"Stay with the group!"

She made a gesture, not even stopping.

Sam watched Mrs Lupin try to convince Jasmine to stay the everyone which didn't work. Without thinking much on it, he followed her.


	2. Christmas Special part 2

**A Holiday Special part 2**

**The Christmas Kidnapping part 2**

Jasmine ignored Sam for the pass two hours since they left the group behind at the car. He called out to her during the first half hour but she didn't respond. She had hoped that he got the message and headed back but all he did was stayed quiet and walked alongside her. If she had been by herself, she would have transformed into her animgus form and ran all the way to town but Sam followed her and she can't exactly explain that to him, not like she has to. So for the rest of their walk she glared ahead of them.

Sam frown at his friend, unlike Jasmine he would in fact consider her his friend, his only friend so far sadly. Anger rolled off her in waves, he didn't need hypersensitive senses to see that. To him, it like a feral Mama bear, ready to tear him to pieces if he somehow much as step a single toe out of line.

_'This is going to be a long two weeks'_

It was another two hours before they made to the edge of town when a cop car stopped in front of them.

"How can ah 'elp you kids- Harriet?" a man few years older than Jasmine's parents rolled down the windows. "Wow look at you! You've grown, taller right?"

Jasmine glared at him and Sam was glad it wasn't him it was directed at.

"No Robert, I've been the same height for the past 4 years."

Robert had nothing to say.

"I died my hair blue."

"Yes, um-"

"Our car broke broke down an hour car ride away... Mom's not happy."

Jasmine turned away once more and went further into town.

"I better follow-"

Sam didn't finish as he ran after her.

"I didn't know that Jasmine has a new boyfriend."

* * *

It was another three hours before the others came to town with Jasmine and Sam waiting for them to show up. The van went straight to the shop while they waited for Remus's father to make an appearance.

Sam wasn't all that shocked to see a man who looks like an older Remus and a woman a few years younger than Remus driving up to them. The woman greeted everyone first.

"Remy! How ya doin' brother?! How tha rich life!"

At least now Sam understands Remus's accent.

"Faith, leave your brother alone. You don't need to make fun of him for marring into old money."

The thick British accent was there. No mixture like with Faith and Remus.

Remus' eyes twitch as they completely disregarded his wife and children as the both about him and to him at the same time.

"I married for _love..."_ The man growled out as stood closer to his wife. "I did not care about money or the title, I _Love_ Dorea and I will love her with my dying breath."

Sam stood uncomfortably to the side as Remus had a one sided argument with his father and younger sister, one that looks like it's been said before.

"That's grandpa Lyall, he doesn't get along with grandfather Ryan. Aunt Faith just likes to annoy dad with the fact that Ma's family come from a long line of nobles. I really don't see the problem since the Lupin line goes back farther than the Black line does."

Sam looked at Jasmine who shrugged at the explanation she gave him. It really doesn't explain much but he guesses it does explain why Remus is being hostile toward his own father.

Lyall stared at his son for a long moment. He smiled at Remus and then to his daughter-in-law.

"I know son, us Lupin men can't help with _who_ we fall in love with." Then he notice the closeness of Sam and Jasmine. "And just maybe the females too. Is this your new boyfriend Harry?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"We're not like that."

The twins smirked and laughed as both Jasmine and Sam denied it.

Lyall laughed as he motioned everyone to climb in the car.

Jasmine groaned, knowing full well that Lyall will tell everyone that Sam is her boyfriend when he isn't. It looks like vacation is just getting worst. She grumbled all the way to the older farmhouse.

"My name is Jasmine."

* * *

Apparently Dorea's younger brother and adopted older sisters are invited every Christmas to spend time with her and her family. Sam couldn't help but think that he has these people before but that itch in the back of his head soon faded away as he was dragged away by the twins and Lily, they had forced him to interact with all their aunts, uncles, and cousins. It didn't take him long to lose track of who's who. He was just glad that they waited til lunch of the next day of arrival to introduce him to everyone. Oddly enouh they all asked the same thing.

_"Are you Harry's new boyfriend?"_

With later commenting:

_"About time she got over_ that _boy?"_

Of course he denied that they were dating. A similar glint and mischievous smirk appeared everytime.

_"Yet."_

Regulus Black, Dorea's younger brother, blinked at him with a confused look before his eyes widened recognition. Smiled broadly, he greeted Sam like an old friend, which was weird since Sam was pretty sure they would have never met him before.

_"I hear that Carson Braille is cooking up some mischief!"_

Why the guy mentioned a character of a book that Sam remembered reading when he was a kid, he had no idea.

The way he said, it was like an inside joke of some kind.

After that, he stick close to Jasmine or one of her siblings. Jasmine spend half the time scowling and glaring at everyone as she corrects them on her name. Sam couldn't the small twitch at the corner of his mouth as she once again went on a rant about calling her by her _chosen_ name instead of _that_ name. Now she's just ignoring anyone who say 'Harry' or 'Harriet'.

Sam was starting to finally relax around everyone, and that didn't go unnoticed by the adults. They all made sure to include him in all activities as if he was already part of the family. Oddly enough, no one notice how certain pictures that have been on the mantle for years now, were suddenly missing from their place. It didn't take long for laugh and joke around with everyone, much to the dismay of one blue haired girl.

The next few days were nice as Sam was made to feel welcome. But is was her cousin Nymphadora that made Jasmine snap and drag Sam away from her family for a little horseback riding on a small trail leading to a little secret cove in the woods. Chief, a grayish white stallion actually allowed Sam to ride him, much to the surprise of Jasmine. Blueberry, Jasmine's sleek black mare, led the way. Jasmine began to laugh as her horse started to gallop faster, nearly leaving behind an amazed Sam. He's never seen anything like.

_'Beautiful.'_

The way her curly hair bounced as she rode in front of him, how the light made her eyes sparkle with joy, and her laughter echoing through the forest. She would turn to him and give the most dazzling smile she has ever given him. His heart beated faster as they gallop closer to Jasmine's secret cove. This moment, this very scene made Sam realize one important fact, one he's been trying to deny to even himself, he was completely, whole heartily in love with Harriet Jasmine Lupin-Black. The sweet, sassy, and temperamental blue haired girl he met back in mid October was standing right there in front of him, and he was in love with her.

_'I'm doomed.'_

* * *

The night before Christmas eve, after everyone knew that kids plus Jasmine and Sam were asleep, the adults had a meeting. At first they just talked about what they were doing since the last time they saw eachother, someone brought up Sam.

"So the kid's a hunter? His a little young to already have been on first hunt."

Dorea rolled her eyes.

"With a man like John Winchester as a father, I'm surprised that Sam is the way he is."

"I'm not."

Everyone turned to Regulus as he piled some old photos that Lyall and Hope had all around their home. These photos were at least older than ten years old or so, seeing as Dorea was in fact heavily pregnant with the twins. Her hands immediately when over that area.

The pictures were nothing important, just the only time the family got together for Thanksgiving for the first time...

"Is that Sam?!"

Remus picked the closest photo off the table. He observed the small eight year old in the photo, Remus' keen eyes immediately notice every similarly between the two boys, the same shade of brown hair to the same pine green eyes, the noses and cheekbones. The boy in the photo was an exact clone to the teen that they're trying to set up with his daughter.

"Lady Fate must be laughing at us for not seeing this sooner."

Dorea summoned the picture to her.

"To be honest, seeing as you were going to dieing around that time, we really did forget about that little boy."

"Not so little anymore."

Everybody jumped at the new voice.

"James!"

James Potter sat on now no longer empty seat. He grinned at his cousins, Dorea rolled her eyes at him then glared like no tomorrow.

"Howdy!"

He got a flat look. Atleast he waited for the kids to fall asleep.

* * *

Christmas morning to say the least was chaotic. The three children tore into their presents like no tomorrow. Jamie being the sport addic he was got jerseys of his favorite football and soccer players and autographed posters. Siri being the gaming nerd he is, got the latest video games from mainstream games like Pokemon, Mario, and Sonic to games that Sam has never even heard of. Lily got several dolls but what really excited her was insane amount of collectable knickknacks from various places around the world.

"Thanks uncle Reggie!"

She hugged the older man.

Sam wasn't expecting anything since he was an unwilling guest but he was shocked when Jasmine of people dumped a present on his lap. He carefully opened it to see one of the more frequent books helped read in her library, the one about fea like creatures that effect people's thoughts and emotions. They are practically invisible to all types of Sight except for Pure Sight and Death Sight. Jasmine only had one copy of the book and was poorly translated from the original text from an unknown language.

She blushed looking away from him.

"It took a while but I was able to meet someone who know the language and was able to translate it better then whoever actually translated it the first time."

She sounded like it was no big deal for her go out of her way to get it. It made Sam feel sort of warm inside. He almost felt bad that he didn't bring his present for her with him, almost of course because he was kidnapped by her father and Uncle in the middle of the night.

That is until she picked up a crudely wrapped blue package. He paled at seeing it. He wasn't going to give it her until they went back to college, far away from her parents prying eyes.

Jasmine's green eyes widened.

" _The Deathly Veil_... But how did- I thought- I... Thank you Sam."

It an old tale, one not many people had heard of and there were no known English translation... That is until now. No one knows the origin of the tale or who may have written it but Jasmine had found a copy of the book and from little she could translate, she loved the story.

Sam blushed.

"Well... I liked the story from little I could read of what you translated but I thought you might appreciate being able to read the entirety of it. So got in contact with an old family friend if he help me translate it. He even pulled some favors to get it look like a modern book that way it wouldn't look so out of place."

Unseen by Sam, tears fell down her cheeks. Not even her parents could have done this, and they tried before to find someone that could read the strange language.

"Still... Thank You."

Before she could change her mind, she wiped the tears and faced the tall teen. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before fleeting the room, with a red face.

She left behind a shell-shocked Sam and a gaping family.

Most raised an eyebrow. James smiled smugly at his two best friends who stared at their daughter.

Sam? He smiled goofily, staring at nothing with starry eyes.


	3. Christmas Special part 3

**A Holiday Special part 2**

**The Christmas Kidnapping part 3**

Jasmine took to avoiding Sam for the rest of winter break, though when someone was able to see a flash her blue hair, they found her reading her new book. The few times that someone was able to get them in the same room, it became tensed.

Sam would give her a look before he left first. Half the time he could be see walking to the tree line before just walking on edge, sometime one would see Chief the horse follow him around like a lost puppy. He's pretty sure everyone mostly forgot he was there the other half.

The 28th was one such day.

"Daddy! Can we practice outside?" Lily begged Remus with her puppy eyes and pouty lips, looking not unlike Jasmine when she was that age.

He smiled at his youngest.

"Of course you can cub, none of the hard stuff we're teaching you're brothers, ok?"

Lily's eyes brighten.

"Yes!"

Lily ran off, her brothers closely following behind.

Not realizing that Sam was on the back porch were the kids ran out from, reading. They ran out to the field of tall grass, laughing as they did so. Sam smiled at them.

James being the oldest of the trio shouted something first. The others shrieked and laughed. Colorful sparks chased after the trio.

Sam watched them with wide eyes as they controlled the colors, making them move, turning them in shapes, and have the spark chase after eachother. It's something he'd never seen before.

**Pop**

With a pop, James appeared other of nowhere.

"Hiya kiddos!"

"Uncle James!"

The trio dog piled the man.

With another popular the four where gone, leaving a wide eyed Sam staring at their spot.

* * *

 

Sam was shell-shocked all the way to New Year's Eve, he couldn't explain what he saw, he could tell it was _magic_ but none that he'she ever seen. He did feel like he should know the answer but he couldn't grasp what it was. So he did what had been doing for the past few days, read and avoided looking at anybody at the eyes.

It took awhile but he did in fact Remer that he had read about _humans_ that could do magic. Natural is what they were formally called. It was so unreal but the more he read about them the more he understood. At the least he tried to.

He'll talk to Jasmine when he gets the chance to get her to open up more. So in the end he closed the book and headed to the living room.

Which led him to an unusual sight.

Remus was staring a she Wolf that Sam had never seen before. He mentally counted the wolves in the pack that the Lupins somehow own.

Moony - Alpha, check. Paddy, Moony's mate. Princess Snowfall, odd name for a male black wolf dog but from what Jasmine to him, he 'belongs' to Jamie, a boy who wears a skirt because he feels like doing it. BluePrint, Siri's 'wolf', looked exactly like Snowfall except for Blu is constantly leaving blue paint tracks everywhere, hence the name. Then there is Lady Flora, the youngest in the pack. That only left the wolf that 'belongs' to Jasmine since Moony and Paddy are the Parents'.

Remus was full on glaring at the wolf.

"Mistress, don't make me say it again." He spoke sternly. Sam didn't blame him, from day one the man clearly claim the recliner as his own, and since this is his childhood home, he probably does own that chair.

Sam kinda wondered if the pack was transported here before they had came, since he didn't question it after the first night when he heard wolves howling and no one seemed bothered by it.

_"Mistress."_

The Wolf gave him a look before laying her head back down. Yeah - no she was not getting off that seat.

"Misty, please get off my seat." Remus actually whined at the dog, who barked back at him.

Sam couldn't help it he laughed.

"Oh! Sam, hello." Remus thought for a second. "You haven't met Misty yet, right? This is Mistress D or Misty or Missy for short. Don't know what the D stands though."

He gestured to the black wolf dog. The headed to the kitchen.

"Going to find something to eat before tonight."

Sam watched him leave before laying down on the couch and opening a book he had to read for class. It didn't feel long to Sam before he felt a weight on his legs. Mistress got off the recliner and onto Sam's lap. He had eye contact with a pair amber eyes. He petted her head, in between her ears.

"Aren't you a good girl, Missy."

She happily wagged her tail as she enjoy the attention from the teen.

Sam ended up falling asleep, followed shortly by Missy who soon reverted back into her human form, revealing Jasmine.

The entire family took as many pictures as they could while they took a nap. They were shook awake a half hour before midnight by Faith, smirking and winking at them. Midnight approached as Sam and Jasmine stayed sitting on the couch seeing all other places were taken. The count downed started and excitement filled the air as the New Year approached. As the the timer hit Zero, Sam felt a pressure on his lips.

Looking down he saw a mass of blue retreating away from, revealing to him that Jasmine had given him a New Year's kiss.

_Now that's one way to end and start a year._


End file.
